warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Zenith
The Zenith is an assault rifle available through the Daily Tribute system, as a potential reward for logging in for 100 cumulative days. The primary fire shoots fully automatic shots with very high status chance and high fire rate, and features an Alternate Fire that deploys a disc that highlights nearby enemy heads through walls and obstacles while altering the weapon to a semi-automatic fire with very high critical chance and infinite Punch Through. Acquisition The Zenith is exclusive to the Daily Tribute system. It will become available every 200 days, beginning at day 100, until chosen as the Milestone reward. The weapon comes with its own weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage on Primary Fire and damage on Alternate Fire. Advantages: *Primary fire shoots bullets in a fully automatic fashion. **High damage – effective against health. **Very high status chance. ***Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . **High fire rate. *Alternate Fire deploys a disc that lasts until the Zenith is reloaded, highlighting enemy heads within 20 meters through walls and obstacles and changes the fire type to semi-auto. **Third highest damage of all semi-automatic rifles, behind and . ***High damage – effective against armor. **Highest critical chance of all rifles. **Very high critical multiplier. **Has infinite punch through. *Fast reload speed. *High accuracy. *High magazine capacity. *Innate and polarities. Disadvantages: *Low damage for both fire modes – less effective against shields. *Primary Fire: **Low critical chance. *Alternate Fire: **Very low status chance. **Consumes 3 ammo per shot. **Third slowest fire rate of all semi-auto rifles, after / and . *High recoil when firing from the hip. *Mediocre ammo efficiency. Notes *It is advised not to dispose of the Zenith as there is no way to reobtain it. *Semi-auto mode consumes 3 ammo per shot. *Pressing Alternate Fire with a deployed disk will remove it and switch back to full auto. **Deploying the disc triggers a reload animation slightly shorter than the normal one, but does not replenish the magazine. ***Returning to auto mode and then quickly switching back to semi-auto while this animation is playing will lock the weapon in semi auto mode until secondary fire is pressed again, though without the benefit of head highlighting. **Enemy heads are only highlighted within a radius of the deployed disc, not the user, potentially limiting the usefulness of this weapon function. *While the semi-auto mode has mostly infinite punch through, some level architecture, such as walls between tiles, are impenetrable. **It is further impossible to hit or kill an enemy mounting a Rampart by shooting it in the front. *The Zenith's firing noise increases in pitch as the magazine depletes, beginning at 25% remaining ammunition. *The secondary fire of the Zenith is not capable of passing through the outside of Frost's . *Head-markers are only visible to Zenith user and not teammates. Tips *Allows players to easily take out enemies without exposing themselves to danger. *The high status chance on its primary fire mode allows players to quickly stack up status procs to weaken enemies before taking them out with the higher damage semi-auto mode. *Due to the aforementioned chance of unreliable marker placement, it may be prudent to aim slightly below the marker when shooting through walls to have a better chance of hitting enemies. *Due to the infinite punch through, using Zenith's secondary fire in Low / Mid Level missions in narrow corridors can kill many enemies with one shot, making it quite effective in survival missions where the enemies tend to run straight at the player. **This is less effective in infested missions due to the height of most of the enemies, making most shots hit on an angle where they can't hit many enemies at once. *The Synth set mods will allow you to passively reload your magazine over time as long as you are switched to a different weapon. You can use quick melee to make this process quick and simple for extensive use. This is particularly useful when you have a Riven that negatively affects reload speed or magazine capacity for your semi-auto firing mode. *A Zenith (Hushed or otherwise) is a very practical tool in Spy missions, allowing you to dispatch of security cameras and enemies inside the data vault through walls in semi-auto mode before entering, leaving only non-destructible security measures to worry about. However, ensure you can destroy Sensor Regulators (and their Eximus variants) of the mission's level in one shot before attempting this tactic, as they will raise the alarm if not destroyed in one shot. *Zenith's marker can be helpful in tracking the position of a Capture mission target who goes temporarily invisible while attempting to flee. Trivia *The Zenith's name likely stems from zenith, whereas its design is inspired by a sundial. *The word Zenith when used in literature can also refer to the time when something is at its peak. *It takes ~8.31 seconds to empty the magazine at base fire rate, approximately the same number of minutes it takes for sunlight to reach the Earth. Media ZenithCodex.png|Zenith in Codex. 20170830201519 1.jpg|Zenith's enemy marker Warframe - ZENITH - Cheating WALLHACKER 3 forma Warframe - All Tenno Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed the Zenith sometimes getting stuck only firing one semi-auto shot before reverting to auto. *Fixed the Zenith sometimes Alt Firing/Reloading at the same time. *Zenith Alt Fire Ammo cost reduced from 5 to 3. *Zenith’s Alt Fire radar deployable is now Ammo based instead of duration. *Fixed Zenith alt-fire projectile showing enemies with the Warframe Energy color. It now uses the Zenith Energy color. Daily Tribute Changes: Milestones! On the major Milestone days (every 50 days between 0-1000) you will be presented with up to 3 Choices! These choices will still respect the original chronological release, and by the next time you reach a given category, you'll see a new item appear in place of what you've already chosen (if applicable). Weapons: Days 100,300,500, etc. *Punch Through Mods no longer affect the Zenith's Alternate Fire deployable disc. *Fixed the Zenith appearing to have 3 Alt-Firing modes in the Arsenal. *Zenith will now show in your Profile. *Fixed Zenith Alt-Fire not being able to shoot through all objects with respect to those that prevent Punch Through. *Increased the Fire Rate of the Zenith's Alt Fire. *Mastery Rank increased from 5 to 10. *Status chance increased from 30 to 34%. *Fixed using Alt-Fire key to detonate Zenith disc when both discs of Zenistar and Zenith weapon has been launched resulting in the detonation removing the HUD icon for Zenistar disc. *Fixed the Zenith disc firing cancelling whatever Warframe Ability cast animation you were currently performing. *Fixed buff indicator for the Zenith disc lifespan not being removed if you recall the disc manually. *Adjusted the Zenith radar to show on enemies heads rather than the torso. *Added a UI indicator to Zenith (just like Zenistar) that shows how much time you have left on the disc before it's automatically recalled. *Fixed missing mesh on the Zenith. *Fixed Zenith’s radar not highlighting enemies behind closed doors. *Increased Primary fire damage from 20 to 30. *Increased status chance of Primary fire from 10% to 30%. *Increased Secondary fire damage from 120 to 150. *Increased critical chance of Secondary fire from 22% to 35%. *Updated Zenith’s description to better explain its functionality. *Fixed an issue with the Azima and Zenith doing more damage than intended in Conclave. *Added to the Daily Tribute reward pool. (Undocumented) }} de:Zenith es:Zenith pt:Zenith fr:Zenith Category:Assault Rifle Category:Update 20 Category:Daily Tribute Rewards Category:Tenno Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Semi-Automatic Category:Automatic Category:Puncture Damage Weapons